<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waste your time with me in California by cherryared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784267">Waste your time with me in California</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryared/pseuds/cherryared'>cherryared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar Fight, Beach Sex, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Future, Love vs Lust, M/M, Maxine wants to go back, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve being over dramatic, Steve is a bartender, Steve single asf, Steve trying to have a fresh start, Susan and Neil divorced, alternating pov, beach, billy doesn’t have a job, billy gets back to surfing, billy isolating himself, broke Steve, college town, escaping to California, everyone is away from Hawkins, family drama. 88’, max is also going crazy, motel sex, short relationship, sneaking into college parties, two years after s3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryared/pseuds/cherryared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, Steve’s life was turned upside-down. In a dinky college town, life was completely different. He missed being king - the attention, the girls, the respect thrown at him from his childhood friends. Or, simply anything to keep him away from his distant family. He missed the simplicity of life - the pool, the mall, his huge mansion owned by his respected parents. Who knew later, that despite his luck he’s a lonely bartender on the west coast after leaving his once-beloved home for a fresh start?</p><p>* rating may go up*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Billy's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>California, 1988</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Billy</span>
</p><p>Music blares from the distance as Billy walks down the main street alone. His head was spinning and sweat trickled down his half-buttoned shirt walking away from the hills. Approaching another one of those sketchy corner stores, he couldn't help but wander in to find himself another drink to ease the stress.</p><p>Living away from his asshole of a father was definitely a step up from where he used to be: in a dinky town smelling of cowshit in the middle of god-knows-where Indiana, fighting off a bunch of bastards every day and sleeping around with the same 'slutty' girls, as he thought. Although, being crammed in the same one-floor house with a former stepmom and her annoying little daughter didn't make this move any more amusing to him.</p><p>Passing the aisle filled with canned beer and cheap wine, he grabs a bottle of half-priced Smirnoff and stomps back to the counter.</p><p>'13 bucks,' the cashier mumbled, adding it onto the machine.</p><p>'It says it's half-price,' Billy orders, giving him a drunken look.</p><p>'13 bucks,' the cashier mumbles again, 'And I need your ID,'</p><p>'I ain't got either,'</p><p>'My store, my rules, son,' he grunts as a reply, 'Either your ID and 13 dollars or no vodka,'</p><p>Billy dumps a pile of remaining cash from his back pocket.</p><p>'I need it,' he hisses, taking the bottle and sprinting down the street.</p><p>'Next time I'm calling the police, you bastard!' the cashier screams, struggling to catch up. Billy ran even faster, around the corner and walked the remaining mile to his house. His street wasn't any better than the main street, packed with sports bars and student-ran restaurants. It was simply just another shabby, suburban street called Birchwood Drive.</p><p>Walking towards the steps of his home, Billy realized he left Max alone, again. But this time, it was just another one of these nights when Susan was away working at the diner and Max was home alone doing whatever shit teenage girls do. Plus, without his father, no consequences. </p><p>Knocking and shoving the door open, to his surprise, he was not alone.</p><p>'Billy,' Susan groans, sitting at the table, giving a look of frustration, 'Did you leave Maxine alone, again?' she shouts slightly louder. Shit. He doesn't even know what Max is up to these days, and coming home drunk wouldn't leave a better impression. Billy is frozen silent, but the worst that could happen is getting kicked out and being forced to spending another night in the motel. 'I leave you responsible for MY daughter, and this is what I get?'</p><p>'I'm sorry Susan,' he mumbles quietly as a reply.</p><p>'"I'm sorry?"' she mocks, 'I've been responsible for you two, dealing with that abusive father of yours for several years and you still act like this? You're 19 for God's sake!'</p><p>Billy remained silent again, shaking. Another person's anger was nothing, but in the face of family, he couldn't stand it.</p><p>'Why are you even returning that late from work?!' she continues, clenching her fists.</p><p>'I-I-' Billy stutters, knowing he couldn't give a better answer, 'I lost my job...'</p><p>'You lost your job?' Susan mutters, tearing up, 'We have our rent coming up, and this is what you do?'</p><p>'Susan, I promise-'</p><p>'Don't promise me anything!' she shouts, 'Just go and find Maxine!' - Billy pauses. 'JUST GO!'</p><p>He slams the door and leaves Susan crying.</p><p>'Fuck!' he shouts, taking out a cigarette. He couldn't take that little shitbird anymore, especially when she is 17 and supposedly getting into trouble herself. Striding down the rest of the street, he remembered one place where Max and her little meathead friends would always get caught at.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1: Steve's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Steve</span>
</p>
<p>'Last one, dingus!' a young girl chants as Steve wildly chugs down a line of the remaining shots from the bar. She was an ambient young girl, Steve's best friend - also coming here from Hawkins. She gives him a ridiculed look as he slams down the final glass. 'Guess who's drunk after a whole shift!'</p>
<p>'What else is there to do?' Steve chuckles, giving her a drunken smile, 'It's free!'</p>
<p>'Not until the boss finds out!' Robin laughs, 'We'd be lucky to come out alive,'</p>
<p>'It was his decision to hire some stupid teenagers!' Steve shouts, pouring the remaining Jack Daniel's for his co-worker, 'Is that even legal for a bar?' </p>
<p>'Less legal that Scoops place, but nobody gives a shit around here!' she laughs, 'So far you're the only one who still asks for an ID!'</p>
<p>'Just trying to not get fired!' Steve replies.</p>
<p>The waitress gives him a judgy look, 'Just makes you sound lame,'</p>
<p>'Seriously? We're the only ones who serve to teens,'</p>
<p>'It's a college town,' she says, 'I doubt that,'</p>
<p>'I guess it actually gets people to come in here,' he sighs, staring at the clock from boredom. Steve can’t help but think of why the fuck he and Robin could’ve stayed another year in Hawkins by simply finding another job, or why he accepted this offer from his mom’s stupid connection, just to save up and eventually get his ass outta there. He also though was stupid to even get this job during the low season at Sunderton Beach. It a fucking small, limited beach town known mostly for its shabby college and a decent beach-day for suburban families.</p>
<p>'Well, that's cause nobody ever comes here on Thursdays, dingus,' she replies, 'Still wanna get pizza afterwards?'</p>
<p>'Yeah, sure, my date cancelled on me today anyways,'</p>
<p>'Guess who's still lonely, eh?' Robin says, teasing him. Steve rolls his eyes - while all the girls were gushing about him in Hawkins, barely anyone ever tried to give him a chance in California. 'Gotta stop using those pickup lines, man,'</p>
<p>'Not many girls here during our shift,' he replies, as Robin looks back at a girl walking in. Wiping up the counter, he couldn't wait to get pizza after with Robin until ...</p>
<p>'Incoming,' she whispers to him, grabbing his attention.</p>
<p>‘One Bay Breeze,’ a familiar feminine voice says as she sits down in front of him and puts down her wallet, ‘On the rocks,’</p>
<p>Turning around, he couldn’t believe his eyes - a red haired girl, looking around 17 was sitting down in a bikini. Her eyes were a dark blue and had cute freckles all over her face as Steve smiled back at her. It was clear who she was: Maxine.</p>
<p>'Classy order!' Steve sighs, giving her a smile, 'Can I see your ID?’ the girl rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>'Lame,' Robin, near him chuckles as she walks to the staff room, briefly looking at the customer.</p>
<p>’C'mon that’s how you treat your customers?’ she pauses, looking at his name tag, ‘Steve?’</p>
<p>’Just following the rules,’ he sighs, feeling lamer than he ever did the past two years. Not getting into university was harsh after years of calling bullshit - while his other friends were off learning to become a lawyer or some shit he was stuck scooping ice cream for kids, and finally decided to come here after a shitty stage of cleaning apartments for a couple months. God knows, now he could’ve been on the way to become some smart fucking millionaire like his dad!</p>
<p>’Fine then …’ she sighs, and drops the ID in front of him. Steve takes it in his hand and reads it - Camilla Mayfield… born 7th July 1976</p>
<p>‘Under 21 but fuck it,’ Steve says, smiling back at her and slamming a glass onto the counter. The redhead stared at him as he added in the ice. Steve looked back at her, confused - he was gonna ask her if she remembered him (duh) but he gave back the ID and took out the base for her drink. </p>
<p>’Do I know you?’ she asks, giving him a strange look. He chuckles.</p>
<p>’Don’t play dumb with me, Max I can see past  the fake ID!’ he laughs, ‘You can still have your drink though!’</p>
<p>’I knew it, Steve!’ she smiled and hugged him as he came closer, making him spill some of the base on the counter. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’</p>
<p>’Got the job through my mom’s contacts, can I ask you the same?’</p>
<p>’Just moved here after-' she pauses, ‘My mom and Neil divorced…’</p>
<p>’Well, good to hear you got away for that crazy family,’</p>
<p>’My moms adjusting, but only away from Neil,’ she continues, ‘Billy’s here with us,’</p>
<p>’Billy?!’ he exclaims with surprise.</p>
<p>’Despite how crazy he still is, Susan wouldn’t let him be alone with his dad,’</p>
<p>’Okay,’ Max sighs, ‘He won’t touch me as long as mom is with us,’</p>
<p>’So, you guys are out of Hawkins for good?’ he asks from curiosity. The waitress walks out and rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>'You coming?' she snarls, 'Thought we were getting pizza today. You know you still gotta pay next week, loser!' as Steve gives her a confused look as she walks out of the place. Max gives her the side-eye.</p>
<p>’Unfortunately, I guess,’ she pauses, until a door swings open and slams in the background. </p>
<p>‘Guess we’ve got company,’ Steve laughs nervously. Footsteps get louder as they approach from the street.</p>
<p>’Maxine! I swear to fucking God-‘ a familiar voice shouts from the back. Steve looked back at Max- she looked terrified as her older stepbrother gave them a wicked smile.</p>
<p>’Harrington!’ he laughed, coming closer to the bar, ‘Great to see you here!’</p>
<p>He couldn't help but give a disgusted look. No doubt, he recognized that idiot immediately - the fucking mullet, sun-kissed skin and jacked body with a half-buttoned shirt and swimming trunks. Steve rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>'Did you miss me?' he jeers loudly. Steve gives a blank stare and Max turns around towards him.</p>
<p>'You mean missing the idiot who practically ambushed me in front of a bunch of kids? Totally missed you bro,' Steve laughs. Billy gives him another ridiculous smile.</p>
<p>'What the fuck are you doing giving that little shitbird a whole cocktail?'</p>
<p>'She paid!,' he laughs drunkenly. </p>
<p>'You reek of whiskey,' Billy hisses, 'This what you do all day?'</p>
<p>'Fuck off, Billy! I'm seventeen!' Max shouts.</p>
<p>'What did I tell you about being alone in public?'</p>
<p>'What's your problem?' Steve laughs, wiping up the counter, ‘Have the hots for your little sister or something?'</p>
<p>'Wanna try me, Harrington? Like you did a few years ago?' he hisses, approaching the bar.</p>
<p>'You still have that in you?' </p>
<p>Billy walks across the counter and takes a swing at Steve, hitting him in the eye.</p>
<p>'So it's gonna be like the good old days?' he jeers, picking up a glass from the counter.</p>
<p>'BILLY!!' Max shouts.</p>
<p>'So be it,' he smiles, attempting another strike before Steve smashes the glass over his head, throwing him down to the ground. Billy stands up as he strikes Steve in the face again, before Steve pushes him to the ground and pins him down.</p>
<p>'WHAT THE FUCK!' Max screams, 'Steve?! What is wrong with you?'</p>
<p>From the baggy shirt Steve was wearing, nobody noticed how he's bulked up over the past few years. He gives her another drunken smile as Billy was struggling on the ground and trying to stand up. He picks up another glass as Billy tenses up after being defeated.</p>
<p>'Can't stand that?' Steve hisses. Billy takes another swing but misses from the lack of coordination. Max runs on the other side to help him up. </p>
<p>'Stop it!' she yells at Steve.</p>
<p>'Fuck off,' he mumbles. Billy doesn't budge ; none of them have ever seen Steve this aggressive the past years they've known him. Max turns him around and pushes him out of the bar while Steve turns around to clean up his mess. He couldn’t lose another stupid job and he couldn't believe that that jackass was back!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2: Billy's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Billy</span>
</p>
<p>Bruised and trembling, Max dragging him home was no fun. The road seemed longer and the feeling of dizziness only seemed to be getting worse. Tripping over every step, Max held him firmly. Most of the way back was quiet, until she started to give a speech on violence and responsibility and how shit of a brother he is - one he's heard a million times by now.</p>
<p>Never before, he's been beaten by Steve freaking Harrington - the former 'fallen king' known to be dominated by him in high school basketball. Despite the fact that Billy was stronger in high school, he still despised him. Not only because of the stupid way he smiled, his ridiculous hair that the girls went crazy about for no reason, how easy he was to beat in basketball but mostly because no matter how nasty he was to him, Steve always found some way to be happy.</p>
<p>His happiness, his fulfillment, his way of making friends even when others didn't think so highly of him. The way he'd make another family when his would pay no attention to him. Billy couldn't help but be so triggered - he needed to be better, but now he felt like nothing compared to him. Nothing but a wreck. </p>
<p>Coming home without a job, without a victory, he felt useless. Walking towards the doorstep, his mind went blank trying to wonder what would happen when Susan would see him coming home like this. Max opened the door. Susan was sitting at the coffee table, looking stunned.</p>
<p>'Maxine?' she cried, approaching the both of them, 'W-Where were you? A-And what happened to Billy?'</p>
<p>'I was out with my friends,' she replies, turning her head towards the ground. </p>
<p>'W-Why didn't you tell Billy?' Susan asks with confusion, looking at Billy's face with shock.</p>
<p>'He was away,' Max mumbles, 'I'm 17 anyways, I don't need my stepbrother to look after me,'</p>
<p>'Don't run away like that! You worried me!' Susan sighs, taking Max in for a hug, giving Billy a cold but worried look. 'We'll talk later,' she mouths. </p>
<p>Walking over to the fridge for an ice pack, Billy couldn't help but hate the fact that Susan would just treat him like a dead weight. Her stupid daughter, okay, but him being abused and the reminder of being shut out all his life made him tremble. His eyes turned watery as he sat down on the other seat. Closing his eyes, his head didn't feel better. The surrounding sounds still shook his heat and made it feel like it was on fire. </p>
<p>Is this really what he did to Steve all these years ago? A part of him felt he deserved it, another part of him felt terrible. Even worse, he couldn't even look at Susan and Max hugging, observing their happiness. His watered up even more, letting out a silent sob.</p>
<p>Standing back up, he walked into his puny room and slammed the door. He pulled an empty suitcase out from under his bed, starting to pack and rapidly throw in all he could. Susan opened the door after hearing the slam.</p>
<p>'Billy?' she asks, 'Billy!' she repeats louder, giving him another worried look. Billy sped up and started sobbing a bit louder. Anger boiled inside of him. 'W-Where are you going?'</p>
<p>'Out of here,' he grunted, finishing up his clothes, attempting to run to the bathroom as she follows him. </p>
<p>'Please don't, I can't let your life turn into this! I can get you -'</p>
<p>'What Susan?!' Billy cries, 'Turn out like what?! I can't do this anymore! I can't stay -'</p>
<p>'I'll do anything! Please, I care about -' </p>
<p>'Don't you understand?!' Billy exclaims loudly, cutting her off. 'I can't help living in a family like this anymore! Just being the dead weight -'</p>
<p>'The dead weight?!' Susan paused, 'After all I've been doing for you and Max?'</p>
<p>Billy didn't respond. He simply yanked his stolen vodka out of the fridge and swung open the door. Susan grasped onto him as he nudged her off.</p>
<p>'I'm out for good!' he roars, slamming the door. He walks down the street, vodka in one hand, suitcase in the other as he hears the approaching footsteps and both girls shouting his name. He couldn't let himself think of the things that always troubled him as tears streamed down his cheek and adrenaline raged through his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 2: Steve's POV (Short)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Steve</span>
</p>
<p>The waves softly hit the shore under the bright sky as Steve walked across the beach. In the moment, all he was focused on was getting his mind off everything - maybe losing his job, the upcoming rent and most of all and (obviously) the arrival of the Mayfield-fucking-Hargroves. He didn't expect that damn Hargrove boy and his family to somehow follow him all the way to a small shammy college town like Sunderton Beach and how the first damn day would turn into a fight. His eye stung after cooling it for hours on end after being hit by vicious strike right on his face. </p>
<p>On the other hand, he still couldn't believe that for once, after a few years, he'd be able to take down Billy Hargrove - the jacked team captain that everyone was gloating about. It was so stupid - how could some merciless asshole like him become that popular as king? The admiration? The fear? Certainly not his personality. Steve knew that as an ex-douchebag he'd bully the poor Byers kid who stole his girlfriend, but never smash a plate over his head for babysitting his little sister. </p>
<p>At least, like a human, he carried some shame in hitting an even not-so-decent human being on the head, but it felt different than before. Ironically, it even felt like he sort of liked seeing him again - a 'pretty boy' from his past and a perfect distraction from the everyday life of coming in late for a service job and eating leftover ramen for lunch. It was the same every day, but not so bad for when you're young.</p>
<p>Steve carefully pulled up his sunglasses as he saw a muscled surfer riding over a powerful wave. These days were certainly windy but it wasn't usual to see a surfer during the off-season in mid-May. His build looked familiar: somewhat near his height, tall, long and curly hair - practically like any of those 'hot' young surfers that could be found around this town.</p>
<p>He looked like someone trying to learn: a shaky stance, nearly falling off his board. His eyes widen as the surfer is rapidly engulfed by the sea and the water chucks him against a rock near one of the cliffs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 3: Billy's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Billy</span>
</p>
<p>The morning was no better than the day before. His head was aching even worse and his body was number than ever. A black eye and a hangover was not the worst he's ever had. Plus, it wasn't rear that he'd drink enough to still be wasted in the morning, feeling like shit. </p>
<p>Days in the motel were the same, waking up late in a creaky bed after a whole night of family drama, followed by a day of excessively drinking water and eating overpriced snacks from the mini-bar. The only place he's been enough to have stayed on every room on the second floor.</p>
<p>Stumbling out of his room, he spend the rest of his afternoon doing his usual thing - meeting up with his college friends and going to another town. In the evenings, sometimes sneaking out to college parties (like the day before) if he was feeling up to it, but not today.</p>
<p>The usual Mayfield-Hargrove family drama these days would be the classic 'where-is-Max-what-is-she-doing-and-why-aren't-you-at-work' dilemma (as witnessed) or Max whining on for hours on why they should've found another place in Hawkins and why her life was so much better there, etc. </p>
<p>Ever since this entire mess started with his father, he could never stand everyday life at home and for once, he was finally able to escape.</p>
<p>Still under the influence, Billy needed some time alone. At times like this, he couldn't stand the sight of other people. Either he'd be mingling at a party, or disappear to somewhere completely isolated. Most of the time, each of his family members were nowhere to be found these days, but those were the moments he adored the most. Some days he'd never leave the hotel, and the beach was his perfect hideout.</p>
<p>Unpacking his suitcase, he threw all he needed onto the bed: just another one of his swimming trunks he'd wear every week.</p>
<p>Billy never liked his life, but what he especially loved about California was his freedom when he was alone. The thing he was most passionate about other than his secret collection of exclusive PlayBoy magazines and his sneaking in college parties, was, surprisingly going out to surf. As a child, his father would always force him into doing some sort of masculine sport to avoid 'ending up playing with the gay kids'. </p>
<p>Basketball was perfect. Back in California, it was high competition, and training was always a perfect but acceptable excuse to get away from his stupid 'family' - he was stuck with the people who made him feel like they weren't the ones who really loved him; just like some other foster family one of his old friends was stuck in. </p>
<p>Billy loved back when he was with his REAL mom and who actually let him do what he wanted. His distorted memories of times with her seemed too perfect to be real - but surfing always brought them back. A daily trip a few hundred yards to the surf shop and back to the beach was his usual route one of these days.</p>
<p>Later in the day, his head felt like it was no longer spinning and it was the perfect time to do something he actually wanted to, something he's missed for years. </p>
<p>Throwing his dumbass sandals near a rock on the shore, Billy loved the bliss of swimming up to a wave underneath the bright Californian sunlight. Most of his skills were gone, but he loved trying to learn over and over again. </p>
<p>Standing on the beach, the strong winds blew back through his hair and left him sprinting towards the water.</p>
<p>Taking the first few paddles of the week, he couldn't care any less about the state he was in. He didn't seem to have a future - didn't he? Stepping back up was hard the first couple times he learned but now he can still balance on a decent wave. </p>
<p>His all time favorite moments were when he could pass though a curling tunnel of a wave and jump back into the water with a feeling of accomplishment. He always remembered training throughout his youth to accomplish this the very first time. Entering the water always felt like entering another world free of his problems, without worry or competition. </p>
<p>Standing up on the first wave, Billy shook side to side, falling onto his board the first time trying to gain balance. One voice in his head told him not to keep on going. Looking further out into the waters, the waves seemed perfect but the liquor shut the voice out. His mind was completely tuned out of the world to complete freedom.</p>
<p>The first few months of learning as a child, he always remembered one lesson: try again and over again. Ripping the waters, to hit a wave seeming slightly larger, he couldn't help but stand up, letting his past lessons guide him to another moment of glory. The vodka made the wave seem once again perfect: tall, long, a rapid current - distorting its size.</p>
<p>Moments later, the pathway narrowed, constricting as he sailed towards the other shore. Dozed out, he tried to let the current push him towards the end, until he found himself flushed in the waters of the raging sea.</p>
<p>Time slowed as the current pushed him back towards the rocky shore, surrounded by the blue and the faint remains of glowing sunshine. Closing his eyes for a split second, he remembered a distant memory lingering in his head:</p>
<p>It was on another Californian beach with golden sand and faint wind, a moment of peace and long-lost harmony of his youth - hearing the voice of his real mother.</p>
<p>He remembered walking alone with his board under his shoulder, letting the light foamy waters wash through his feet. He was saying goodbye a young woman, with her wavy blonde locks blowing in the wind. His young self couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>The sun was setting, and the dark was growing amongst the sky, but he always remembered that feeling of always wanting to turn back, and surf all day long. It was back in the time when surfing was his true joy, his passion.</p>
<p>'Billy!' she cried, 'Watch out for the rip currents!'</p>
<p>'I know,' he replied, running back into the waters.</p>
<p>The bliss in his imagination gave him a light smile on his face, but the currents pushed him back further until his head struck a rough surface before he was calmly moved back onto the shore.</p>
<p>His expression faded, and his head was aching as he slowly opened his ocean-blue eyes. The surrounded sounds were muted out by a severe ringing invading his mind as the midday sun shined harshly like a blinding light.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and took soft breaths, the moment once again feeling like it would last eternally. Until his eyes shot back open by a distinct masculine voice shouting, accompanied by quickening footsteps.</p>
<p>'Hargrove!' he shouted - no response, 'Hargrove!' as Billy closed his eyes once again, trying to fall into a calming sleep. His body was slowly lifted from the cold, sandy waters as the weight of his board flew off his foot. A light stroke on his forehead unveiled his open wound, stinging in the cold air.</p>
<p>'I'm taking you inside,' Billy heard him mumble, feeling him speeding away towards the other end of the beach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>